Kara's Smile
by IvyValentine1
Summary: Kara began to smile near the kitchen window. She looked forward to defeating one or two villains as Supergirl. Perhaps many villains.
1. Chapter 1

I never created Superman TAS.

Kara began to smile near the kitchen window. She looked forward to defeating one or two villains as Supergirl. Perhaps many villains.  
Kara turned to Jonathan and Martha Kent with Reverend Amos Howell. She viewed them sitting near the table. Her eyes remained on Jonathan and Martha while they smiled. She shuddered as Reverend Amos Howell frowned with wide eyes and looked ahead.

''I'm going out. I'll return as soon as possible,'' Kara said to Martha and Jonathan. A new frown replaced her smile after they exchanged glances. She saw matching frowns.

''You said you were going to run errands for us,'' Martha said.

Kara blinked twice. ''When?''

''Last night.''

Kara's shoulders slumped. ''Right. I remember.''

''We're going to complete farm tasks while you run errands. Reverend Amos Howell is going to help us with animals.'' There was a new smile as Martha glanced at Reverend Amos Howell. She viewed him nodding.

Kara faced Reverend Amos Howell and began to shudder again. His new smile caused her to wince. Eyes remained wide. His smile seemed to stretch from ear to ear. *An alien in a preacher's form caring for animals? He'll most likely devour a few chickens!* she thought.

Reverend Amos Howell faced Jonathan and Martha. He continued to smile. ''I'll run errands.''

Martha and Jonathan smiled another time. They gave a sheet of paper to him. They faced Kara. ''You can care for the animals, Kara,'' they said.

Kara frowned at Reverend Amos Howell. *I'll care for THAT animal later!* she thought.


	2. Chapter 2

A few minutes later, Kara viewed Reverend Amos Howell abandoning the farm. She wondered why he was so interested in running errands.

Perhaps something different. Anything other than usually caring for animals.

Kara watched while Jonathan fed chickens and Martha milked cows. That was when she remembered their new pigs. Her shoulders slumped another time. Kara approached the pigs. *I guess errands aren't bad. Not like feeding pigs* she thought.

Kara tried to feed the loud pigs, but they were fast. The pigs ran in different directions. A corner of her mouth went up. *I'm faster.*

Kara almost used superhuman speed to feed the pigs before she viewed four teens wandering near the farm. *Hm?* she thought.  
She tilted her head to one side. Kara never remembered viewing them earlier. There was a slight shrug. *They're probably looking for something to do.*

Eyes remained on the teens before they disappeared from view. *The teens should help with the pigs* Kara thought. After using her superhuman speed to feed the animals, she smiled again. She looked back. There was a new frown on her face. *What are the teens up to?*

Martha and Jonathan were approached.

''I'm going to check on Amos.''

''Are you finished with feeding the pigs?'' Jonathan asked.

Kara nodded. She viewed her foster parents exchanging glances.

Jonathan and Martha smiled.

''Go ahead,'' Martha said.

''Thanks,'' Kara said after a new smile. She walked far from the farm. She paused before her eyes widened.


	3. Chapter 3

Kara recognized the teens from earlier. Her wide eyes were on them while they stood in a circle. She heard them.

''Preacher, how about a trim?''

''Are we going to burn for eternity?''

''This is fun!''

*Amos!* After frowning again, Kara approached the teens. She watched as they turned their heads. She saw their happy expressions before they fled. Kara's eyes were on Amos. She shook her head in disbelief.

Amos winced with his back on the ground. His hat was near his head. He scowled at his torn coat. There were a few bruises  
on his arms.

Jonathan and Martha appeared with expressions of concern.

''You're going to the hospital,'' Jonathan said to Amos.

''I'll be fine, Jonathan. There are some bruises.'' Amos tried to smile. He began to wince another time. ''I'll rest in my bedroom.'' He glanced at Kara. ''I don't loathe you.''

Kara tilted her head to one side again.


	4. Chapter 4

Many minutes went by. Kara frowned and stood by a bed. She watched while Amos remained under a blanket. Her eyes were on a sudden frown.

Amos turned so that he faced the wall. He fell asleep.

Kara abandoned Amos and stepped into her bedroom. The window was approached at a snail's pace. Kara's frown remained. She remembered one smile. *I was going to defeat villains. I couldn't protect Amos from teens.*

Curiosity was why Kara tilted her head to one side another time. ''I don't loathe you.'' The preacher's last words before he fell asleep. Perhaps he understood why she wasn't present. Why she didn't protect him. Worry appeared in Kara's eyes. *I'm why there are bruises on him.*

One hour later, Kara ate a slice of chocolate cake within the kitchen. She sat with Jonathan and Martha. Kara blinked repeatedly as soon as Amos appeared and sat across from her. She watched while he frowned again.

''How are you, Amos? Are you hungry?'' Martha asked with concern in her eyes.

Amos smiled. ''I'm fine.'' He nodded. He viewed Martha standing and obtaining a slice of chocolate cake. ''Many thanks,'' Amos said in a sincere tone after she returned with a plate. He focused on the cake slice.

Kara's smile returned.

''Are you going to feed chickens?'' Jonathan asked after he glanced at Amos.

There was a new frown. ''My bruises are going to remain for two weeks,'' Amos said.

Jonathan faced Kara.

Another frown materialized on Kara's face. She faced Amos. *There are going to be new bruises on a certain preacher's arms. A certain preacher's new tears* Kara thought.

THE END


End file.
